This invention relates to the pouring of molten metal such as aluminum into a molding apparatus, such as a die casting machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a ladling apparatus operative to mechanically receive a measured charge of molten metal from a holding furnace or crucible, transport it a desired distance, and pour it into the molding apparatus preparatory to the molding operation, and especially to an automatic ladling machine specifically adapted for use in association with die casting machines.
This invention relates to and incorporates by reference herein the disclosure of the U.S. patent application of Ronald D. Shriver, entitled "CONTROL SYSTEM FOR AUTOMATIC LADLING APPARATUS," filed of even date herewith.
Automatic ladling devices generally comprise a conveyor mechanism with a ladle dipper attached thereto and adapted to be conveyed thereby between a crucible or furnace and a die casting machine. The ladle dipper automatically descends into the furnace to draw a supply of molten metal and is then transported by the conveying mechanism from the furnace to the die casting machine, where the metal is poured into an appropriate receiver.
A typical ladling apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,201.
In the prior art, the ladling apparatus is installed for use in association with a specific furnace and die casting machine, the installation requiring careful positioning and adjustment of heights and the like so that the path of travel of the ladle dipper is carefully matched to the furnace and die casting machine locations. The installation and adjustment are time-consuming operations and, once completed, are difficult to change. Often, however, due to changes in molds, furnaces, and the like in the die casting facility, a change in direction is necessary, all of which requires extensive adjustment of the ladling apparatus.
The ladling apparatus of the present invention, however, provides greatly improved adjustability and flexibility and affords many other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.